


Wheels on the Bus

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin attempt to get rid of a song that has become locked in their heads.





	Wheels on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“The wheels on the bus go round and round... round and round... round and round... sing it Gus!”

The toddler continued smiling and clapping while Justin sat on the floor across from him singing.

“Come on Gus!” The blonde encouraged again, “The wheels on the bus go...”

“Round and round,” a voice said from across the room.

Justin jumped up and spun around to see Brian leaning against the wall smiling at the scene before him.

“Brian? Jesus, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry.”

“You should be; you scared Gus too.”

“Are you sure?” Brian asked pointing towards his son.

Gus was still clapping waiting for Justin to continue the song.

Justin giggled, “Okay, so maybe you scared me more.” He closed the distance to the older man and stole a quick kiss.

“You should be sorry as well,” Brian informed Justin.

“Uhm... okay... what did I do?”

“You put that fucking song in my head... and it’ll be there all night.”

Justin smiled, “So, what are you doing here?”

“I got off early and thought we might have an evening together. You weren’t at the loft, or the diner, so I came here... but it looks like you’re busy.” Brian smirked being sure to over exaggerate for Justin’s benefit.

Justin pursed his lips for a moment to think, “Well, Linds and Mel will be back in a little while; they just went out to dinner. We can have our evening after, okay?”

Brian decided to make the teen squirm, “Well I don’t know, maybe I’ll just go to Babylon instead... since you don’t seem too eager to spend the night with me.”

“Brian!” Justin groaned as he gently smacked the older man’s arm.

“Okay, I give in, we’ll wait for the munchers to get back, and then we can have our fun.” Brian smiled as he loosened his tie and took a seat on the couch, Gus on the floor between his legs.

Gus cooed to his father; Brian reached down and scooped him off the floor, “How are you doing Sonny Boy?”

Gus just giggled and gave his father a gentle ‘patty cake’ to the sides of his face.

Justin focused on picking up the toys that he and the toddler had scattered about earlier, taking some extra time to find the small red dump truck that Gus had lost. Finally realizing the only place it could be he bent over and lifted the ruffle up that ran around the sofa’s bottom edge.

Brian let loose a sigh, “Ahhh, my kid has the greatest ass on the planet.”

Justin retrieved the truck, stood, and shot Brian an odd look, “Gus?”

“No twat, you!” Brian bellowed.

“Oh, good, that would have been too weird.” Justin giggled at Brian who just rolled his eyes.

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Brian asked in an attempt to move them out of the realm of weirdness.

“Uhm, I don’t know, dinner? I can cook us something when we get home?”

“Oh?” Brian said putting on his most disappointed face.

“Did you have a better plan?”

Brian nodded.

Justin sighed and gave Brian a ‘don’t toy with me’ look, “Well?”

“I thought we could fuck... on the couch... the table... the desk... the shower...the...”

Justin interrupted him. “What no bed?” The blonde asked sarcastically.

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek, “Patience Sunshine, we’ll make it there too!”

Justin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, “Okay, okay, it sounds like a plan.”

Brian glanced at the wall clock, “So what time do they get back? I want to get started.”

Justin arched an eyebrow, “Now who needs a lesson in patience?”

Brian rolled his eyes, “And let me guess, you are just the twink to teach me that lesson, right?”

“Of course,” Justin responded indignantly but maintained a smile so Brian knew he was kidding.

Brian placed Gus back on the floor and glanced over at Justin, “We could get a start now...”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No Brian!”

Brian stood and pulled his man into his arms, “Yes... please....”

“No!”

“I asked nicely!” Brian shot back.

Justin laughed, “Well, first time for everything... but no! Not in front of Gus... and... and... not in Mel and Linds’ house... and... and... because I said so!”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh that was mature.”

Justin just stuck his tongue out; Brian nipped at it but Justin reeled it back in too quickly.

“You are such a tease Justin,” Brian sighed.

“And you love it!” Justin replied pulling away. “Now, let me take care of your son’s mess so that we can go when they get back, okay?”

“Fine!” Brian said holding his hands up in mock submission.

As if on queue the front door could be heard swinging open.

“We’re home!” Mel hollered.

Justin glared at Brian, “See, they don’t try to scare me or your son.”

Brian made a mocking gesture with his lips but remained silent.

“Hi Brian, I saw the jeep, what are you doing here?” Lindsay asked as she came into the living room.

“I got off early and wanted to see my boys.” He replied as Linds bent down for a kiss.

Melanie came into the room, “You guys want to stay for dinner?”

“No!” Brian said before Justin could open his mouth.

“But you are going to eat anyway, so just do it here.” Lindsay suggested as she picked Gus up off the floor and headed to the kitchen with Justin in tow.

“Nope, Justin and I have plans; we aren’t staying.” Brian said as he grabbed his coat.

Melanie scoffed, “Plans? And what sort of plans do you have Brian?”

Brian glared at her, “I want to take my boyf...” He caught himself, “My blonde boy home and fuck him senseless. Now, if you two want a floor show with dinner I suppose we could accommodate you.”

Two shouts of “NO!” came from the kitchen. 

Melanie laughed and gave Brian a look that told him ‘I know what you just called him’; Brian shrugged as though it were no big deal.

“We’re leaving!” Brian told Justin as he grabbed the teen’s arm and all but dragged him from the house.

“Bye!” Justin shouted on his way to the jeep.

XXXXX

They were in the jeep heading towards the loft; Justin turned to Brian and waited until he had the man’s attention. “You did!” Justin said with a winning smile.

“No, I didn’t. You are hearing things again!”

“You said it! I heard it from the kitchen!”

“No I didn’t.”

“I heard it.” Justin said in his best ‘Valley Girl’ tone.

“You couldn’t have heard it... I didn’t say it.”

“Well okay, technically you didn’t,” Justin gave in.

“Ha! I told you, I didn’t say it.” Brian was pleased - victory was at hand.

“But... I heard at least the first syllable, so technically you did say it.” Justin retorted with a first-class smile.

“Fuck.” Brian mumbled.

“Love one!” Justin smirked realizing that he had in fact won this round. “Well, you could say it once in a while... it wouldn’t kill you.”

Brian considered that for a moment and gave Justin a questioning glance, “Are you sure?”

Justin smiled and nodded, “Yep. A bunch of doctors proved it... very scientific.”

“Oh, well, if it’s scientific.” Brian snorted. He paused, “Just don’t expect to hear it... too often.”

Justin looked at him and beamed him a giant smile, “Maybe you could say it now?” He sheepishly asked.

Brian considered it a moment, “Yes Justin, you are my boyfriend.”

“See, it wasn’t to hard, now come on.” It was Justin’s turn to grab Brian’s arm and drag him up into the loft.

XXXXX

Brian locked the loft door humming all the while, finally he saw Justin giving him a look as though he had just grown a third... possibly fourth head. “What?” he asked.

“You were humming ‘wheels on the bus.’” Justin said incredulously.

“The fuck I was!” Brian made his way to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Just like you didn’t say boyf...”

“Okay! I was humming it. I won’t be able to get that damn song out of my head.” He replied with a frown.

“Maybe I can help?”

“How?”

“Fuck you senseless?” Justin leered.

“Nice try Sunshine,” Brian shook his head. “Get naked and bend over the couch. I want to get started.”

Justin scoffed, “Yes sir!”

“Don’t get cute either. You put this damn song in my head... you’ll get it out... or die trying.” Brian snickered as he went into the bedroom.

Justin saluted Brian with his middle finger but did as he was told.

XXXXX

Brian came down the steps a few moments later to find Justin bent over the back of the couch, his feet barely able to touch the floor. “I think I am going to get head rush if I stay this way for too long; think we could hurry it up?”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh, “I don’t think so... the view is too good.”

Justin giggled, “I bet... uh... but seriously here...” He shook his head trying to keep the blood from pooling.

“Okay,” Brian said as he let loose a big sigh, as if what was to come would be the worse chore he had had to do in the past twenty years.

Brian walked up behind Justin admiring the view all the while. “Supplies?” Before he finished the question, he saw Justin’s hand frantically waving behind his back with a tube of lube and a condom.

“Always prepared,” Brian quipped.

Brian took the offering; he placed the condom on the back of the couch and flipped the cap on the lube. Applying a generous amount onto his palm, he slowly began to work warmth into it, “Ready?” He finally asked.

“Yes!” Justin nearly shouted.

Brian couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay.”

Brian decided to move them along quickly – neither had the patience for an extended session. While he found Justin’s predicament amusing he didn’t want any harm to come to the teen. He slipped his thumb in Justin’s hole and waited for the blonde to relax and adjust to the intrusion.

“Okay?”

Justin didn’t speak but Brian saw a flop of blonde hair nod up and down. He placed both hands on Justin’s hips and gave the boy a slight jolt to make sure that he was firmly in place – he was. Brian pulled him back slightly and pushed forward. He heard a long low grunt from Justin; he continued to push until he couldn’t.

Once imbedded, he held still – Frustration got the better of Justin and he started half bouncing up and down. “Now!” The blonde ordered, “Before I lose consciousness.”

“Yes sir!” Brian replied in the same tone that Justin had used earlier.

Brian had been close to coming after seeing Justin bent in half over the back of the couch; he didn’t need much in the way of additional encouragement. After a few long slow strokes, he increased his speed... several thrusts later he came with a grunt and collapsed onto Justin’s back.

“You okay?”

“Uh huh,” Justin mumbled.

“Okay, let’s scratch the couch off the list and move on.” Brian said as he pulled out of Justin and tossed the condom on the floor. He gave a light slap to one of the teen’s cheeks.

“What about me?” Justin asked as he pulled himself off the couch.

“We’ll get you off... let’s go to the bed so you don’t pass out; then I’ll even help you. It is one of those boyfriend duties isn’t it?” Brian asked with a smile.

“Yeah, come on!” Justin said as he ran up the stairs with a slight hobble – he was humming ‘wheels on the bus’. He stopped mid-step and turned to Brian, “Fuck! You gave it to me!”

Brian smiled and walked up the steps into the bedroom as he tossed a condom to Justin, “Come on, you can give it back.”


End file.
